Best Friends Dont Do This!
by MissSeddieFreakk
Summary: Carly Kisses Freddie,because Sam gets Carly another Braclet. Will Sam learn the truth? Or will she think Carly doing nothing? T for Kissing,Cussing,and lying
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This Take Place when Carly is 18 and Sam is 17.**

Carlys POV

Yay! Its me and Sams 10th year anniversery! We still doing iCarly and we love every bit of it! OMFG! Guess What I got her! I got her... Bacon! jk! I got her a bacon strips and a t-shirt that says "_Cam... FOREVER!" _and on the back it says "_Carly+Sam=Cam=Forever Buddies!" _Hahha cheesy right? haha well at least she gets me something. Sam walk in and I yell at her.

"HAPPY 10TH FRIENDSHIP ANNIVERSEY!" I yell to her,trying to hug her. I Hug her then I say "Here You go!" I hand her the shirt then i jump up and down.

"Wow! Cutee!" She Smiles and says "Thanks!" She Says Huging me.

"Wheres my gift?" I ask.

"Right Here" She says then hands them to mee.

"Wow!" My Smile dissapears when I See that its just a braclet."Another Braclet!" I ask

"Yeah,I Have no money" she sits down on my couch and continues "Your lucky u got me 1.30"

I go to my room and put on my shoes.

"Lets go" I say trying to get her up.

"Where?" Sam says like she is in pain

"Freddies!" I Yell

"Fine" She Yells

We get up then I Knock on the door. Freddie opens up then I look and See Sam coming then Kiss Sam Comes I Slap him hard and say "FREDDIE! WHY ARE YOU KISSING ME! YOUR DATING SAM!" I Yell very loud!

"What!" Sam Yells

"Sam! I didnt kiss her she-"

Sam interupts Freddie "Whatever! You Cheated! Lets go Carly!" She Says going downstairs. I go to Freddie and Kiss him and give him my number "Call Me"

I Kiss him then run off trying to not be supisous.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE SAM/FREDDIE! **

**Based off of Better Than Revenge By Taylor Swift!**


	2. Chapter 2

Carlys Pov

We Go to Groovy Smoothie and I order our smoothies. I have my evil look on but i try to take it off.

"Who are you texting?" I ask Sam trying not to be supisious.

"Melanie" She texts her back. "So Freddie really kissed you?" Sams ask

"Yeah,I think he wanted to cheat on you" I say lieing.

"Well I gotta go melanie car broke down" She says then she leaves

_She Proply wont be home for a while. Lets go kiss Freddie for a while._

I get up,grab my keys and drive off. I Knock on Freddies door.

"Heyy!" I Yell

"Umm Hey,Why did u kiss me earlier!" He yells at me i think really mad.

"Oh Baby,Like This?" I Grab his chin,pull it closer,and kiss it really long.

"Like that?" I ask

"Yeah,But I Dont like you! I Love Sam!" He yells loud enough for Chicago to hear.

I Kiss Again trying to change his mind.

I hear a voice. Its Sam. "Oh Baby! I Misses You! I Love You too!" They Hug then kiss.

Ew! I go to my room and I Think of a plan.

I Got it!

Lock Sam in the elevator!

Yea!

I call Sam and Ask if she can come to the set and help me with some things and dont bring freddie. "..And Take the elevator!" I yell hang up and wait downstairs.

Sam comes and gets in the elevator.

I Shut the elevator down and Sam is stuck there. I Leave and go get Wendy. I Tell her to watch the elevator and If Sam gets out call me.

Now Im defitnally getting my man!


	3. Chapter 3

Carlys POV

I walk over to Freddies. _Knock Knock._

"Freddie?" I Yell. He dosent open up. I take my bobbypen out and unlock it,just like Sam would of.

Freddie! Where is he! I looked in his room,not there, room,Nope.

GOD! I walk over to my house.

"Wendy! Wake up!" I Yell at Wendy.

"Huh? Oh Sorry Carly!" She says smiley.

"GET OUT!" I yell. She runs out then i open the elevator.

I Gasp.

"SAM!FREDDIE!" I yell at them.

How did Freddie get in there!

"Hey Brunette" Sam says to me,with an additude.

"How did you get in here freddie!" I yell to him.

"I got in here b4 u locked sam up"

Oh Shit!

"So We confronted each other and we were stuck here. So b4 you let us out i kissed Sam,and she liked me all this time." He says looking at Sam,then me and smiles.

"You Cheater!" God!

"How Can you date her? IM UR GIRLFRIEND!" I yell at him,then look at Sam."Your A BITCH Sam! Freddie only likes you cause he wanted me! He never liked you! He even payed me to get my number! He never even likes you at this moment!"

Sam gasps then yells at me "CARLY! YOUR THE BITCH! YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND! GRIFFIN! HE LOVED YOU! BUT YOU NEVER LIKED FREDDDIE! YOU ONLY LIKED HIM BECAUSE I LOVED HIM!" Then she storms off. I cross my arms and smile.

"I thought she never leave" I say then pull my hair into a ponytail. "Bye Freddie!" I Kiss him then go to groovy smoothie.

Freddies POV

As Soon as she leaves i go to her room and throw all her makeup away. Then i take all her underwear and bras away. Then i burn all that. Then i take the trampoline and jump on it hard so it breaks. Then i spray paint this

"BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK CARLY! LOVE NEVEL!" Lol now Carly will never know!

**Freddie is Mad at Carly that is why he smaches her room up.**


	4. Chapter 4

**READ BEFORE READING!: If You Hate this,DONT REVIEW! Its Stupid if u review and dont like it! GOD! and Im only like 12! god! So PLEASE Review! BUT Nicely!**

**CHAPTER 4!**

**Freddie's POV**

done. Its bad!

"La La La" I hear Carly sing downstairs

Oh shit! I Run to Spencer's room and hide in there until Carly goes to her room and screams. Then I Run to my house and lock the door.

**Carly POV**

"AH!" I yell,very loud.

Spencer runs in and sees whats happened.

"Carly! Did You do this!" Spencer yells at me.

"No! I just went to Groovy Smoothie to get 4 smoothies for you and me and Freddie and Wendy and I came back and this was like this!" I yell at him,then i run into his arms and yell,sobbing,"I Couldn't of done this! I love this room!" I hug him and cry into his chest. I haven't done this for about since I was 8 or 9 when Missy Moved away.

"Go to my room and lay check it out." He says trying to push me out.

"Okay." Then I leave and lay down in Spencer bed. Then I fall asleep.

**Spencer POV**

I Look at Carlys room. Did this happen? I look around the whole room and i see the spray paint on carlys TV. It say

"_Better Watch Your Back Carly! Love Nevel!"_

Nevel did this? OMG! Carly's room a mess and shes asleep. I run over to Nevels house so i can talk to him.

I Knock on the door.

"Can I help you?" asks me.

"Is Nevel Here?" I ask nicely

"Yes" She says

"Can I talk to him?" I ask,almost hitting her in the face.

"Of Course! Nevel! Ill be in the kitchen" Shes says smiling then leaves. Nevel walks in.

"Can I help you Spencer?" Nevel asks me.

"YES! Why did you come over to my house and hurt Carly's room!" I yell at Nevel.

"Excuse Me? I was here the whole time!" He yells back at me.

"Well Come with Me!" I yell at Nevel,then pull him into my car.

-At Shays APT-

"Why Am I in Carly's room?" Nevel asks me.

"Look right here!" I say,pointing to the TV.

"WHO WROTE THIS LIE!" Nevel yells.

"You did! You came in here this morning when we where asleep and teared it up!" I yell.

"NO I DIDN'T! I was asleep peacefully!" He yells to me. "HERE'S PROOF!" He takes his wallet out and shows me a picture of him sleeping.

"Oh" I was embarred "Then i guess you can go"

"THANK YOU!" Nevel yells then walks out.

If Nevel and Carly didnt do it,who did?

**Review NICELY! And Ill give you a virtual cookie or cupcake!**


End file.
